Salting
by Ai Cute
Summary: Jantung Naruto seperti berhenti berdetak. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes, membasahi tangan dan punggungnya. Ia ketakutan, bingung dan salting sendiri, usai keheningan yang menyiksa. Tamu-tamu yang hadir langsung diam seribu bahasa usai ia bicara. NaruKiba just friend


**Salting**

Summary : Jantung Naruto seperti berhenti berdetak. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes, membasahi tangan dan punggungnya. Ia ketakutan, bingung dan salting sendiri, usai keheningan yang menyiksa. Tamu-tamu yang hadir langsung diam seribu bahasa usai ia bicara. Mereka bahkan menghentikan apapun yang tadinya akan mereka lakukan. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbisik-bisik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang membuat Naruto panas dingin, salah tingkah. NaruKiba_just friend.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Tragedy

Rating : T

WARNING : No_bashing chara, super gaje, little_OOC, word_pendek.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hidungnya kembang kempis, menghirup udara nan bersih yang belum ternoda oleh asap kendaraan ataupun pabrik, seperti yang sering dihirupnya di tempat tinggalnya. Damai, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini kala sejuknya angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang diperolehnya dalam kesehariannya.

Ia selalu saja sibuk, sibuk, dan sibuk. Hari-harinya ia habiskan untuk kuliah, kerja sambilan, begadang mengejar deadline paper-paper dari dosen-dosen tak berperi-kemahasiswaan yang dengan teganya menghujani para mahasiswanya tugas ini, itu yang berjibun jumlahnya. Bahkan, di akhir pekan yang biasanya dimanfaatkan orang-orang untuk aktivitas pribadi pun Naruto masih saja berkutat dengan paper yang tak kunjung habisnya. Nyaris tak ada waktu tersisa untuk kehidupan sosialnya.

Naruto Uzumaki putra semata wayang Minato ini semenjak duduk di bangku kuliah jadi berubah drastis. Naruto yang di SMU-nya terkenal cuek, malas ngerjain PR, apalagi belajar —uh jauh— kini mendadak rajin. Tak ada lagi Naruto yang malas-malasan dan berleha-leha. Sekarang, yang ada hanya Naruto yang rajin.

Well, bukan hanya karakternya saja sih yang berubah. Fisiknya juga. Tak ada Naruto yang bertubuh tambun. Kini, tubuh Naruto ramping jika tidak mau dibilang kurus kerempeng. Berkat kerja sambilan dan begadang yang dilakoninya selama setahun ini, lemak-lemak yang dulu membuatnya seperti bola berjalan, hilang tak bersisa, menyisakan tulang dan sedikit daging yang menempel.

Singkatnya, Naruto itu beda banget dengan yang dulu. Beda 180 lah. Oleh karena itu, Naruto sangat mengharapkan libur panjangnya tiba. Dan, ia bisa mengucapkan 'Bye-bye' pada paper-paper, meski hanya sementara waktu hanya untuk berjumpa lagi di awal kuliah nanti. Tapi, kan minimal ia punya waktu untuk merefresh otaknya yang penat.

Naruto sudah membuat jadwal untuk mengisi libur akhir tahunnya. Memperbaiki gizi, berada dalam puncak daftarnya. Namun, ia juga tak menolak jika ada salah satu temannya yang menawarinya liburan gratis ke obyek wisata tertentu. Anggap saja buat cuci mata setelah teler dicekoki paper ini, itu dosen-dosennya.

Karena itu jangan tanya betapa bahagianya Naruto, ketika Kiba teman SMU-nya dulu yang pindah ke Thailand mengikuti kedua orang tuanya di akhir kelas d, meneleponnya menawari liburan seminggu di tempat tinggalnya. Saking senangnya, Naruto sampai melompat-lompat girang kala itu.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Naruto langsung mengemas beberapa barangnya dalam koper peninggalan almarhum kedua orang tuanya. Ia segera memesan tiket pesawat ke Thailand hari itu juga dan berangkat keesokan harinya. Selanjutnya, Naruto menyusun daftar tempat-tempat menarik di Thailand yang disarankan untuk dikunjungi dengan bantuan Mbah Google. Itulah asal muasal kenapa hari ini Naruto berada di sebuah pedesaan nan sejuk, tempat tinggal keluarga Kiba berada.

"Naruto!" sapa Kiba mengusik kegiatan merenung Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Kau masih capek?"

"Tidak juga," sahutnya sambil membuka mata dan memandang Kiba. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Siang nanti, aku mau mengajakmu ke rumah temanku."

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Kau serius mengajakku," yang dibalas Kiba dengan anggukan. "Apa nggak masalah jika orang luar sepertiku ikut?"

"Tak," jawab Kiba singkat. Ia kini duduk di ujung kasur Naruto. "Berbeda dengan Jepang. Kau tak perlu undangan khusus untuk menghadiri sebuah acara keluarga. Selama kau datang bersama orang yang mereka kenal, kau tetap boleh ikut. Malah kadang orang asing pun diijinkan. Ramah kan mereka?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, mengakui. Well itulah salah satu keistimewaan orang-orang Asia Tenggara yang masih memegang tradisi lokal dan penuh ramah tamah. Tidak seperti di Jepang. Jangan harap si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untukmu, jika kau tak punya janji dengan salah satu anggota pemilik rumah, meski mereka kenal baik kamu. Dengan kata lain, di Jepang tak ada ceritanya kunjungan mendadak. Semua harus sesuai agenda. Tsk, menyebalkan.

...*****...

Naruto bergabung dengan para tamu yang lain. Berkat keluwesannya dan kemahirannya berbahasa Inggris dan sedikit bahasa Thailand nya berkat teman kuliahnya yang orang Thailand asli, Naruto berhasil berbaur dengan baik.

"Jadi, adik ini kuliah di Indonesia."

"Iya, Paman."

"Kenapa tidak kuliah di Jepang saja? Di sana kan universitasnya lebih bagus mutunya daripada di Indonesia."

'Iya, sih,' batin Naruto mengakui. "Itu karena saya sudah lama tinggal di Indonesia semenjak kedua orang tua saya tiada. Saya diasuk kakek saya yang menetap di Indonesia."

"Ooo, gitu." Kata si Paman mengangguk paham. "Ap.."

"Jangan ngobrol terus, dong! Kapan makannya?" tegur si bibi nyonya rumah pada suaminya.

Paman itu tersipu malu dan menggaruk-garuk kepala, meski Naruto yakin 100% kepalanya sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ah, iya maafkan aku. Keasyikan ngobrol sampai lupa nawarin makanan. Silakan dicicipi dulu hidangannya. Maaf jika rasanya kurang berkenan di hati," ujarnya menawarka kue-kue yang kelihatannya lezat lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil satu potong dan menggigitnya. Fiuh.. rasanya itu..uh tidak enak. Lebih tepatnya, kuenya itu sangat enak sekaliii.. Coba aja segigit! Dijamin bikin kamu ketagihan dech. Nanti kamu pasti mau lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga perutmu tak muat lagi. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia terus memakan kue-kue itu yang konon kata pengakuan si nyonya rumah buatannya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk kuenya. Kuenya paman rasanya enak sekali. Aku sampai ketagihan,"

Deg

Jantung Naruto seperti berhenti berdetak. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes, membasahi tangan dan punggungnya. Ia ketakutan, bingung dan salting sendiri, usai keheningan yang menyiksa.

Orang-orang yang hadir langsung diam seribu bahasa usai ia bicara. Mereka bahkan menghentikan apapun yang tadinya akan mereka lakukan. Ada yang masih memegang kuenya, meski kuenya udah di depan mulut. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbisik-bisik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang membuat Naruto panas dingin, salah tingkah.

Otaknya mulai dipenuhi pertanyaan macam-macam, seputar sopan santun dalam pergaulan. 'Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu, sih? Aku salah apa? Apa jangan-jangan orang Thailand tak suka bicara saat sedang makan? Atau, mereka tak senang karena aku makan seperti orang yang terkena penyakit busung lapar? Atau aku harus menawarkan kue ini pada orang yang lebih tua di depanku dulu baru aku makan?' pikirnya bingung.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyurukkan piring berisi kue itu pada paman yang hampir seumuran dengan usia ayah Kiba di depannya. "Ini Paman, kuenya. Maaf, jika kuenya tinggal sedikit." Kata Naruto dengan susah payah.

Alis paman itu saling bertaut. Ia memasang tampang jijik pada Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin mati kutu. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara tertawa ditahan. Ia mendongak menatap para tamunya lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat menahan tawa. Ada juga sih yang cekikikan sambil sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri pandang pada Naruto. Namun, lebih banyak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik sama seperti paman di depannya.

'Ukh, mereka kenapa, ya?' batinnya bingung.

Di tengah-tengah kebingungannya, Naruto merasakan ada yang menarik-naik ujung kaosnya. Naruto masih berusaha menampilkan senyum minta maaf sebelum memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah orang yang menjawilnya. Ia bisa merasaka suara nafas orang itu pada telinganya.

"Nar, kalau ngomong kue jangan keras-keras!" bisiknya lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sama pelannya dengan Kiba.

"Di sini, kue itu artinya maaf alat kelamin cowok," balasnya.

"Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk. Naruto mendadak dilanda penyakit lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan benar sehingga ia kekurangan asupan udara bersih. Ini karena ia terlalu syok disuguhi fakta yang benar-benar 'WOW' mengejutkan.

'Ukh,' ringis Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah yang merona, merah padam karena malu. Aduh malunya nggak ketulungan. Rasa-rasanya ia mau menghilang dari tempat itu juga.

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**


End file.
